


Slayer Spirit

by LydiaBlue



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dawn bashing, Gen, buffy leaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaBlue/pseuds/LydiaBlue
Summary: Willow messes up in Chosen.  Buffy has to pay the price.
Relationships: Buffy - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Defying Expectation

Slayer Spirit

Title: Defying Expectations

Fandom:Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Anita Blake

Rating: PG 13 for now, may change later

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except the plot. Buffy and co belong to Joss Whedon and Anita Blake belongs to Laurell Hamilton.

Summary: Willow messed up the spell in Chosen and Buffy has to leave. She ends up in St. Louis.

Additional notes: Light Willow and Dawn bashing. Empty Places episode annoyed me but I love Xander so I couldn’t bash him :) 

Haven’t decided which book I’m dropping Buffy into yet.

Reviews welcome and appreciated.

__________________________________________________________________________

Buffy stared out over the crater that was once Sunnydale and couldn’t believe that it was all over. They had won. She heard Faith talking about not being the only one anymore and Willow and Dawn asking her what they were going to do now. She just wanted everything to be over. Spike gave up his life for her and she wanted to live it. She was free. She was no longer the only Slayer.

“Hey, Kid”

Buffy spun around and stared at Whistler, hoping he was not really there. But then she noticed how quiet it was and looked at her friends, who were not moving and she sighed. “What’s going on? We won. Why are you here?”

Whistler just smiled. “You did win. The Powers are proud of you.” Buffy rolled her eyes, “ok, so what are you doing here, then?”

Whistler sighed, “The spell you did had some consequences that the Powers did not know were going to happen. The witch messed up. She changed the magic at the last minute and the Powers could not intervene in time to stop it.” Buffy’s eyes grew round in surprise, “What do you mean she messed up? The potentials became slayers just like we wanted to happen.”

“Willow was supposed to draw on the magic of the scythe only and release it to the potentials in Sunnydale. That was as far as the Powers were going to let the spell filter. But she didn’t. Willow felt the magic wasn’t enough and she drew magic from the Earth, but the Earth didn’t know what a slayer was supposed to be so it went through you as the oldest Slayer because your magic was the strongest. Willow made you the new source of the Slayer magic.”

Buffy just stared, “What? So what does that mean for me? Why can’t anything ever be easy with you people?”

“The Powers need your help. The spell needs to be reversed..” Buffy opens her mouth to ask a question, but Whistler just raises a hand at her. “Let me finish before you start to yell at me. It is actually going to be somewhat easy to reverse for you because you have already made the journey once. You need to go back and talk to Sineya. She will help you call back the power that changed the potentials. But you must leave Faith alone. She is the Slayer now, her destiny is not complete. I know you have questions, Buffy, but this needs to be done soon before the power settles completely.”

Buffy really wanted to punch Whistler but she just glared at him. “Fine. But you better explain better when I’m done or else I’m making me that hat.” Buffy sat down where she was standing, took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to settle herself enough to find the place inside where the Slayer lived. 

“Hello, Buffy.” Buffy opened her eyes. She was in the desert sitting on the sand with Tara standing in front of her. Buffy smiled, stood up and hugged Tara. “I missed you. What are you doing here? I’m supposed to find the Slayer spirit.” 

Tara just smiled at Buffy with a knowing look on her face. “Buffy, when you first came here you were afraid of what you would find and didn’t understand what you were, not completely; so the Slayer in you made herself look like Sineya, the First Slayer, but Buffy, you decide how the spirit looks. This is your mind. You were missing me or subconsciously thinking about me, so the Slayer spirit made herself look like me. But Buffy I am not Tara, I am the Slayer spirit. I know why you are here and I know what you want to do. It is the right thing to do. The balance must be restored.” Tara came closer to Buffy and placed her hands on both of Buffy’s cheeks cradling her face, “You have been the best of all that I have created. You would not bend to the will of anybody and saw that the world is not black and white but a rainbow of colors. I will be sad to leave you. You have become the Slayer Prime. I must be released to the active slayer or she will never grow as a slayer should. I will pull all the power back into you but you must release me to the other Chosen.”

Buffy placed her hands on top of Tara’s and they started to glow a bright white signaling the power being sucked back into her. As soon as the light went out, Buffy looked at Tara with a teary smile, “You have been with me through every challenge that I faced, every demon, every betrayal; I will never let you go completely. If I am the Slayer Prime, I control the Slayer Spirit. I will release you but a part of you will always be with me. If a Slayer fails in her duty to protect the innocent and turns evil, you will show her to me and I will take you from her. No slayer will ever turn evil and remain a Slayer, once the choice is made she will be deactivated and another will be Chosen. All the gifts you give her will be taken and she will be normal again.” Tara smiled and kissed Buffy on the forehead. “It will be done. Goodbye, Buffy” Tara faded from sight and Buffy opened her eyes. Whistler is staring at her questioningly.

Buffy stood up and wiped her pants off, “Ok. The Slayer Spirit has been released from me. I took all the power back from the potentials. Now explain what is going to happen to me.” 

Whistler smiled a little sadly, “The spell was a doozy. It changed everything about you. It amped up your slayerness. All of your powers are growing as we speak. You won’t really notice because the Powers saw that happening after the spell was cast and gave you a boon so to speak, you won’t have to relearn how to function with your powers, you’ll just know. But the spell caused another side effect that I’m not sure you’re going to like. Buffy, you are immortal now, you will live until this world has no need of a Slayer and the last one dies out.” 

Buffy looked at him in disbelief, before her face just crumbled into sadness. “I can never go back to Heaven?” Her hazel eyes welled up with tears.

Whistler looked sad. “I’m sorry, Buffy, but the spell changed too much about you. The resurrection spell had already made you extremely difficult to kill, add in this spell and you will heal too fast to be able to die.” Whistler took a deep breath and broke the really bad news. “Buffy, I know this is a lot at one time but there is one final thing you need to know. The Powers need to move you out of this dimension.” Buffy’s head snapped up and to Whistler’s surprise, she smiled a little. 

“I get to start over?” Buffy thought about how her friends had kicked her out of her house during an apocalypse with no weapons and no regard to her safety. She might finally be able to be herself and not be criticized for her choices.

Whistler thought this would be the hard part. But looking at Buffy now, all he can think is Maybe this is what she has been waiting for. “In a way, but not completely. The Powers are going to shift you over to a parallel dimension that is similar to this one but different. They are going to set you up so that you have time to become situated before you need to look for a job. You will be able to keep your name or change it, that is up to you, they will create you a back story and once you are shifted all the memories will be there. The Powers are not going to just dump you in a new place with nothing; you are going to have everything you need to begin your new life but it will be up to you how you want to live it.”

Buffy was excited and hoped the new dimension would turn out better than this one. “I want to keep my name. My mother gave me that name, and I feel it honors her memory to keep it. Do I get to decide anything about my new life or will the Powers be deciding everything? Will I get to say goodbye?” Buffy motions to her friends when she asks the last questions.

“You will get to say goodbye. The Powers are building you a life that is pretty similar to the one you have now. You will get some choices on what your life will be like but that will happen during the shift. The dimension you are going to still has vampires, witches and shifters but they are slightly different than the ones here. The vampires have different abilities. The Powers will be adjusting your mystical abilities to counteract theirs, like they have the ability to hypnotize people depending on their age but the Powers have blocked that from working on you. You will not be able to be turned into either a vampire or a lycanthrope but you can become a human servant but it must be done with your consent. The supernatural community is bigger in that dimension than this one so your spidey sense will be adjusted to allow you awareness of who is what without causing you to go crazy. Any questions or requests about your life.” Whistler said amused because it looked like Buffy was bursting at the seams to ask questions.

Buffy took a second to think about what she wanted to say, then looked at Whistler. “Okay, requests first, can the Powers make my mom still my mom so that I can have some pictures of her around the house or apartment where I will be living. I’d like them to be pictures from my real life not the monk created one. Also, can my stuff from here be transferred over to the new dimension, it doesn’t have to be all of it just maybe some of my own clothes, weapons, and please can they give me Mr. Gordo. I have had that little guy since I was a kid.” Whistler stood looking at her and gave her a smile at the mention of her stuffed pig then he tilted his head a little like someone was talking to him and nodded shortly after. “Really, that’s great. Now questions. What is a human servant? What stops the vampires and such from hurting people? How much are my powers going to change?”

Whistler just laughed. “Those will all be answered later when you shift over to the new dimension. But I can tell you the supernatural world is known to everybody. They have laws against certain things saying what they can and cannot do and there is a branch of the police that deals with those kinds of things plus they have people who are trained as executioners who are allowed to kill vampires if a judge authorizes it or in extreme circumstances. Depending on the vampire, a human servant isn’t necessarily a servant. A human servant is most of the time the love of the master vampire. Not in all cases but in a lot of them. A vampire can only have one human servant.”

Buffy had a pensive look on her face as she thought about what he just said. “Can the Powers make me one of these executioners? I want to be known as one of the best but not necessarily have everybody be able to recognize that it is me. I still have questions but I think I can wait for the shift because I bet the explanation will be more thorough.” Buffy smirks at Whistler. “Now how about that goodbye for my friends. Oh, and Whistler, make sure they have no way to bring me back.”

Whistler nodded. “Trust me, Buffy. No one from this dimension will ever be able to bring you back. Oh, before I forget, time moves a lot more slowly in that dimension then this one so immortality is still long but it won’t be thousands of years long. Now say your goodbyes and remember they won’t be able to see me until you call for me to shift your dimension.”

Buffy smiled as he disappeared. She is still facing the crater so when time unfroze no one questioned why she seemed so happy. Buffy remembered the last question being asked to her as “what are we going to do now?” but when she turned around she saw the potentials slump just a little like all their adrenaline had left them and Faith stood just a little straighter.

Buffy smirked at her friends. She will always love them but she could not forgive them for not trusting her and kicking her out of her house. “We won’t be doing anything. Did you forget, I got kicked off the island until you needed me?” Buffy looks at Faith, who is smiling slightly.

Everybody but Faith looks surprised at that response. They all started talking over each other. “But we have to find all the Slayers we just made.” Willow said.

“What do you mean you’re leaving, you have to take care of me?” Dawn asked pouting.

“You can’t abandon your duty, you are the Slayer.” Giles said disappointed.

“You can’t just leave again.” Xander said sadly.

“Well guess, she’s dumping her duties on all of us.” Kennedy snidely says to the other potentials.

“Is everybody done? Good, my turn to talk.” Buffy said angrily. “You all decided that I wasn’t good enough to lead, that I was reckless. You voted to kick me out of MY house. The house I paid the bills for, that I cleaned up, the house that my mother left to me. You were all just guests, you had no right.”

“Hey it was my house too. Mom left it to both of us” Dawn said.

“I lived there too.” Willow said.

“You sure about that Dawn because I looked at Mom’s will. You were not even in it. Guess the Monks didn’t think of everything when they put you into my life. And Willow, you didn’t pay anything for any part of the house, as far as I’m concerned you were a squatter.”

Dawn started to cry and Willow turned red in embarrassment because she knew she had not been paying for anything. 

Buffy continued, “Hey Kennedy, you might want to talk lower if you don’t want me to hear. To reply to your comment. I’m not leaving my duties to you because you’re not a Slayer.” Kennedy stood up completely pissed off because she knew she was a Slayer, she had felt the spell work. She had worked a long time towards being a Slayer and wasn’t going to let Buffy talk down to her now that she finally is one. Willow looked at Buffy and saw her face and knew something was different. She felt with her magic and realized that she couldn’t feel a single Slayer, she had been cut off from the spell. “Kennedy, stop!! Something is different.” WIllow called out to her lover, who stopped. She was only a few feet from Buffy who pouted when Kennedy stopped causing Faith to let out a smirk.

Still pouting, Buffy looks at Willow, “Damn it, Willow. I really wanted to hit her.” Both Xander and Faith start to laugh at how sad Buffy looks at not being able to hit Kennedy. Buffy smiles at both of them. “Well, since Willow ruined my fun. I guess I’ll let you know the big secret. I reversed the spell to turn all the potentials into Slayers. The only Slayer remaining is Faith.” Buffy had to stop talking. Everybody started yelling again. “SHUT UP.” Everybody got quiet, while a few people looked surprised at the outburst. Buffy smiled at the potentials and smirked at Kennedy. “I took your power away. You were never supposed to have it. There is only supposed to be one Slayer at a time. The balance must be maintained. I called the power back as soon as we stopped the bus so that it didn’t have time to settle and permanently make you into Slayers.”

Willow looked confused. “Buffy, how were you able to do that? You’re not a witch, you should not have been able to reverse my spell.” 

Buffy rolls her eyes at Willow, who still thinks she’s all powerful with her magic. “Well, since you messed up the spell and used power other than the scythe, I had to fix it.” 

Willow looks angry, “I didn’t mess up the spell, the spell did exactly what it was supposed to, the potentials became Slayers. Of course, I had to use more magic; I had to call upon the Earth because the scythe didn’t have enough magic in it to turn all of the potentials just a few.”

Buffy looked pissed off, “You are so arrogant. You were only supposed to turn the potentials in Sunnydale into Slayers. If you had done that they would have been able to keep their powers but NOOOOOO Willow Rosenberg think she knows better than the scythe; what is and is not allowed by the Powers That Be. You are the reason the potentials could not keep their powers, do not blame me for your ego.”

Willow looks crestfallen, “What?? That’s not everything is it.”

Buffy looks annoyed, “Give the girl a prize. You once again screwed up a spell that was beyond your powers. You drained the scythe of all the magic that it contained, thus draining the magic out of the Slayer line. By calling on the Earth for more magic to create a Slayer but not providing a guide, the Earth found one itself. The Earth funneled all the magic you called up through me to get a template of what exactly a Slayer is, and then it created all the Slayers.”

Faith looked confused, “Hey B, why you and not me? I’m slayer, too. The Earth could have chosen me.”

Buffy smiled, “I’ve been the slayer longer than you so my slayer magic is stronger than yours.” Faith nodded.

Willow looks around. The potentials look relieved to not have to do this anymore, except for Kennedy who looks pissed. She’s glaring at Buffy like she wishes she could kill her. Giles looks contemplative. Dawn is pouting and Xander just looks sad. “So what does that mean, if I drained the slayer line, does that mean you and Faith are the last Slayers that will ever be called.”

Buffy wonders Why didn’t I just go and make Whistler explain this to them? “No, Willow. Even though you broke the magic, The Powers would never let that happen. This world needs a Slayer. Faith is the only Slayer at the moment and the line will continue like it always has. I have become the source of the Slayer line. When the Earth used me, it changed my magic.”

Xander looked at Buffy, really looked. It clicked for him, he understood what she wasn’t saying. He sighed sadly, looking near tears “You can’t die, can you? If you are the source, you have to be alive until there are no more slayers. She denied you Heaven, again”

Buffy took a deep breath and tried not to cry. She opened her eyes wide, astonished that Xander had figured it out first, but she realized she shouldn’t be too surprised Xander saw more than most thought he did. “Yeah. The resurrection spell plus this spell has made it impossible for me to die, I will heal too fast from any injury. I will never be able to go back to Heaven, unless the world no longer needs a slayer.” She lost the battle with the tears and they started to fall causing Xander to walk over, hug her and start whispering nonsense into her ear to calm her down.

Dawn was annoyed. She loved Buffy, but she wanted to know what was going to happen now. “Okay, so you’ve been made the source. What happens now? What are we going to do?”

After talking with Whistler, Buffy just could not take hearing Dawn’s whining anymore. Buffy realized that she was only taking care of Dawn because that was what her mother would have wanted but in Buffy’s mind, Dawn wasn’t her sister. “What happens now is that I get to live my life however I choose. You can do whatever you want but it’s not going to be with me.” Buffy turns her head to the side looking at Whistler, who had just appeared but no one else could see or hear, and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Buffy, the Powers wanted you to know that they took back the power of the Key from Dawn, she is just a regular person. They also took back the power of the Scythe from Willow and any extras she may have gotten when she called on the Earth to create the slayers. She is still a witch but not anywhere near as powerful as she was. Also, your time is running out. The Powers’s window to move you is fast approaching.” Whistler said then disappeared again.

Buffy smiled like she had just got the best news ever. But Dawn just got mad because of her answer, “What do you mean, not going to be with you? I am your responsibility, you’re my legal guardian. Buffy, what are you looking at?”

“Dawn, I am not your legal guardian. Dad is. There was paperwork and everything back in the house, you were supposed to go and live with him after Mom died. I postponed it so that we could deal with Glory, and I’m betting that since Willow couldn’t deal with me being dead and brought me back that she never did anything with the paperwork. Except the life insurance, right Willow, got to be able to pay for the house you squated in.” Buffy gave Willow a disgusted look. “I no longer have to take care of you. Xander might have been taking you to Angel, but Dad is coming to get you. He was going to pick you up from the Hyperion, but you decided to come back. My hope is that he is still waiting because it hasn’t been that long since you were supposed to be there.”

Dawn shrieked, “You have got to be kidding me. You are dumping me on Dad because we had one argument, I thought we were over that. You are my sister, I love you. I want to stay with you.”

Buffy just smirked, “Contrary to what you believe, Dawn, the world does not revolve around you. You don’t always get what you want. It wasn’t just one argument. I couldn’t get you to go to school, do your homework, not steal from people, or stay in the house, not to mention the invocation of a vengeance demon on top of you kicking me out of MY house. So no, Dawn, you will not be coming with me. You will be living with your father.”

Dawn looks dejected, then perks up “But what about the Key, you have to protect that power so that no one else can open up portals.”

Buffy smirks, “The Powers have removed the power of the Key from you. You are just a regular person now.” Dawn starts to cry, because that was her last card she could have played. She realizes that she has to live with her father now.

Giles looks at Buffy, and sees the girl who first came to Sunnydale. The one who just wanted to be normal and go to the mall. He hasn’t seen that girl in a long time, and realizes that fighting everyday had beaten her down. She is being herself and he is so glad to see it. “What are you going to do now, Buffy?” He asks curiously.

Buffy looks at Giles, and sees the man who taught her everything about a Slayer. She is sad to never see him again but her trust in him has diminished the last few years. “Well, I will be going to a new dimension. One that moves a lot slower than this one so the immortality won’t be as long. I think it’ll be good for me. The Powers are creating a new life for me there. I will still be the Slayer Prime but the connection between the dimensions will be tiny. Just enough for the Slayer Spirit to let me know if a Slayer abuses her power, because I will be taking it from her if she does.” Buffy smiles sadly at Faith. “No Slayer will ever work for the bad guys again. The moment a slayer choses evil, the spirit will show that Slayer to me and I will cut her from the line.” She looks at Giles. “You need to make sure that every Slayer knows this because I will have no mercy. They betray their powers and I will take them. I don’t care where they are or what they are doing, they will be left powerless once the choice is made and they will have to fend for themselves.” 

Kennedy snorts, “like you’re one to judge, you abandoned your post and you sleep with the enemy.” 

Buffy just looks at Kennedy like she is insignificant. “Really? So the people that I helped out of the Hell dimension in LA after I killed Angel, don’t matter.” Everybody looked at her like she was crazy. “Oh yeah, you all treated me like dirt after I got back so I couldn’t tell you about them. Also, sleeping with vampires doesn’t constitute betraying your powers unless you help them kill people, Kennedy.”

Willow looks mad, “So you’re just leaving. Skipping off to another dimension, when this one still needs you.”

Buffy just rolls her eyes. “Yep. Also, you won’t be able to bring me back this time. The Powers made sure of it. They stripped you of any extras you may have received as a result of the spell to call all the potentials. You are nowhere near as powerful as you were, I would check your levels before you try anything too big.” 

Willow's eyes got huge. Xander tapped Buffy on the shoulder, “Congrats, Buff. I hope you are happy where you are going. I just wish I could go with you. But you are the Buffster, you must fight alone.” He wraps her in his arms and hugs her just a little too long.

“Thanks, Xan.” Buffy steps back from Xander. “Whistler” Buffy just stares at Xander thinking, I wish I could give him back his eye, he’s one of the only ones who understands why I’m going. “Faith, take care of them for me.” Faith just nods. Buffy looks at Whistler and starts to walk towards him. 

Whistler gives Buffy a look, “The Powers will give you that last boon as a goodbye gift. The dimension you are going is out of the Powers' control.” Buffy gives him a smile that lights up her whole face. “Just go and give him a kiss and your power will do it.

Buffy turns still smiling and walks up to Xander, who looks down at her confused. She puts her hands on his cheeks, goes up on her toes, which clues him in on what she wants so he leans down. When Buffy’s lips meet Xander's, a white light starts to shine. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but as soon as the light dissipates, Buffy steps back. Xander just looks dazed, “Damn Buff. Now that one of my dreams has come true, can you tell me what that was for.”

Buffy just smiles, “You, my Xander shaped friend, are the best friend I could have asked for. You always tried to do what was best for me, even if I didn’t understand at the time. The only one who I wasn’t mad about turning against me was you because you had a reason. I mean, you had just lost an eye, of course you don’t think going back to the vineyard was the right call. You always did anything you could to help me, whether it was getting me a rocket launcher, telling me off for doing something stupid or just putting up with Dawn whenever I asked. I think I will miss you the most.” Xander started to tear up. “I made a wish; in my head, don’t worry, and the Powers granted me that wish. As a goodbye present.” Buffy reached up and tore the eye patch off of Xander and placed her hands on his cheeks again. “You get your eye back.”

Xander almost didn’t believe it. As Buffy brought her hands down off his face, Xander felt around his eye. Then he put his hand over his right eye just to see if he could still see. Xander whooped and grabbed Buffy around the waist and spun her around laughing. “Buffy, I love you. Thank you so much.”

Buffy gives Xander one last hug then turns to Faith who had walked up to see what had happened. She gives Faith a hug and whispers, “You deserve this, you worked hard and earned the right to be the Slayer. I have faith in you.” Buffy giggles, Faith rolls her eyes. “Thanks, B.”

Buffy walks over and stands by Whistler, “Goodbye. I’ll miss you all, well not you Kennedy. Giles don’t forget to let the Slayers know I can take their powers. Willow, you won’t be able to bring me back, The Powers will not allow it and I made sure I was blocked from magic happening to me. Dawn, try not to be too big of a brat to Dad. Xander I love you. Oh, yeah. One more thing” She looks at the potentials. “None of you will ever be touched by the Slayer Spirit again. You have done your duty and have been released as potentials, you can go back to your normal lives, if you so choose. Or you can be like Xander and be the most powerful person alive.” 

“Wait, what do you mean the most powerful?” Willow asked annoyed that Xander was somehow stronger than her.

Whistler actually answered her, “Xander changed destiny. No one has ever been able to do that before. Buffy was meant to die at the hands of the Master and stay dead. She died but Xander did everything in his power, even threatened a master vampire to get to her and save her. Destiny doesn’t change easily. Prophecies are written and thwarted all the time. Buffy’s death was supposed to be a fixed point in time. Xander became the most powerful person alive at the age of sixteen and he did it for no other reason than love. That is another reason The Powers granted Buffy’s wish, they were saying thank you”

Xander looked surprised but proud of himself. Faith looked impressed. The potentials all looked at Xander like they had never seen him before. Buffy just smiled.

Whistler looks at Buffy and takes her hand, “Time’s up, Kid. We have to go.” He waved his arm and a portal appeared. He looks at Dawn, “Don’t even think about it, anybody who goes into this portal besides Buffy and I will be dead. And don’t think that because the monks said they made you from Buffy that it would work for you. It won’t.” Dawn pouted.

Buffy laughed. “Bye guys.” She waved and nodded at Whistler. They stepped through the portal that closed with a flash of white light.

Buffy was gone.


	2. Conversation with Whistler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whistler sits down with Buffy to explain the world she has been dropped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed, but I did my best with spelling and grammar.
> 
> Let know what you think. The Anita world explanation is from memory if I got something wrong let me know please.

Buffy stepped into a gorgeous living room. She let go of Whistler’s hand and turned around in awe. Whistler laughed at the look on her face.

“Ok; Buffy, I need to explain some things to you before I go. Can you sit down, you can look around later?”

“Sure.” Buffy sat down on the love seat while Whistler sat down on the armchair across from her.

“The Powers decided that since you basically volunteered to leave and didn’t make it more difficult for them. They are going to let me stay for a while and answer some questions and explain your life. There is no way for you to go back to your dimension and they will not be able to pull you back either.”

“Good.” Buffy said, still a little pissed about them pulling her from Heaven. “What is this world like? Are you going to give me a background, too?”

“Yes. The world you were brought to is very similar to yours, only there are no hellmouths or Sunnydale. There are still most of the supernatural things that you remember only they are both similar and different to the ones that you remember. The demons here have to be summoned to this world. Vampires have more powers and a few more weaknesses. They die during the day so no getting around under a blanket like Spike did. They can put people under their thrawl, make people their human servant, and there are numerous other things they can do based on their progenitor. As for weaknesses, silver hurts them so they heal human slow and crosses work a lot better than your world. To kill them, you have to stake the heart and take the head. Werewolves are not the only lycanthropes in this world. They have werewolves, wereleopards, wererats, werehyenas and numerous other were animals. Some can change whenever they want or even partially but it all depends on their power level. They can be killed the same as in your world, silver bullets or weapons. Each kind has their own leader.”

“Ok.” Buffy says a little leery about coming here now. “What is a human servant? How much of these powers will work on me? Am I able to be turned?”

“The Powers will give you all the information about this world in a kind of download while you are sleeping so you know everything because chances are you won’t be able to digest everything all at once. You asked to be able to be an executioner so they placed you where you already are one. This house belongs to you. It used to belong to your mother.” Whistler stops Buffy from asking a question by motioning for her to be quiet. “Yes, your mother is the same but no she is not alive here. I’m sorry.” Buffy pouts but nods. “There are pictures of you together all over the place, some of them were even transferred over from our world.”

“That’s great. Thank you.” Buffy smiles.

“You’re welcome. Now, your questions. Because you kept a part of the Slayer power, mostly all of the powers of a vampire will not work on you. You will keep all of the powers you already have, and you will continue to get stronger as you age just like you have been since you became the Slayer. You are immortal in this world because of Willow’s spell, just like I told you, as long as that world has a slayer, you will not age nor will you die. The upside is that our world runs faster than this one, around 10 years to 1, so you won’t be around forever but you will be around for a very long time. You can be a human servant but your powers will not allow it to be placed against your will, it just won’t take. You have to want to be a human servant to become one. You are also not able to be turned into any other creature not any kind of lycanthrope or vampire. Also, there are witches in this world but because of the magic Willow has performed on you, the only way magic could work on you would be if it was performed by someone of that same power level or higher and since there is no one in this world with access to that kind of power; magic cannot be used directly on you but you can still be affected by magic performed on other people or objects that attack.”

“Alright, well that’s good.” Buffy pulls her legs up onto the couch and curls up leaning on the armrest of the love seat and stares at the wall thinking about everything that she has just been told. After a few minutes, she turns to look at Whistler. “Will I be able to survive before I get an executioner job? I mean, do I have enough money to live?”

Whistler smiles knowing she is thinking about the Doublemeat Palace. “Buffy, you don’t ever have to work again if you don’t want to. In this world, you are pretty much set for life. Your parents didn’t divorce in this world, your dad died and he was the owner of a very lucrative tech company that your mother sold for almost a billion dollars. She moved here with you for high school and you went to college here while living with your mom and helping her out at the gallery she ran. She remarried while you were in high school to a very nice English man.” Whistler smirked when Buffy gasped. “She died in a car crash with your stepfather shortly before you graduated college. You still own the gallery but someone else runs it and they do a very good job. Rupert loved you dearly and he left you his entire inheritance from his family. Your name is Elizabeth Anne Summers-Giles.”

“What? He let me take his name. And Elizabeth?? What’s up with that?” Buffy asked, confused.

“Buffy, in this world, your father won the argument with your mother about your name. She wanted to call you Buffy and wanted you to have a name that meant something to him. They compromised. Your name is Elizabeth after your aunt that died when your father was a child. You are nicknamed Buffy and before you ask, there was nothing supernatural with Elizabeth’s death, it was just her time.” Whistler paused for a minute because Buffy had a look on her face like she really wanted to ask a question but then she shook her head and motioned for him to go on. “You sure.”

“Yeah, keep going. I was going to ask why she died but it’s not really that important, but I do kinda want to know, was she in my world, as well.” Buffy asked sadly.

“Yes, she was. She just stopped breathing one day, no one knew why. Your father never talked about her, I think it was just too painful for him.” Buffy nods. “Alright, now to who you are in this world. Your life here was pretty much the same as in our world until you were a freshman in high school. In our world you were called as the Slayer, but in this world your father died during a robbery. Your mother couldn’t stand to live in your house in LA so she sold everything; house, cars, and your father’s company. But your mother was no fool, she got top dollar on everything. She moved you out here, enrolled you in a high school, bought a gallery, and found a house. You were quite close with your mother but your father’s death changed you. You wanted to make sure that you would never be helpless and could protect yourself from anything. You enrolled in every martial arts and gymnastics class that you could fit into your schedule. In college, you found out about preternatural studies and took to it like a duck to water. I think you are one of the most well informed executioners there is. After you graduated, you became an executioner, code name Slayer, because while they do not have slayer’s in this world, they used to and the books here actually mention them.”

“Wait, so I’m the Slayer here, too.” Buffy said with a laugh in your voice. “Just can’t get rid of that name can I. But, I think, since meeting the Spirit I kinda like it more now. But I have to ask why are you stalling? You know the Powers are going to give me all this information, what is it you don’t want to tell me?” Buffy placed her feet back on the floor and crossed her arms, staring at Whistler in exasperation.

Whistler sighs, “Ok, fine. The life you were given here, was not created for you. You are taking over the Buffy of this world’s life. She . . .”

Buffy stands up and glares at Whistler throwing her arms in the air, “You have got to be kidding me. Are you telling me that my “reward” is basically killing another me? If that’s how the Powers reward their Champions then I don’t want it. Give this world’s Buffy back her life and send me somewhere else.” Buffy is so angry she starts to pace during her rant before ending up standing directly in front of Whistler.

Whistler’s eyes go huge thinking she is actually going to try to hurt him, “Whoa, Slayer calm down. If you would let me finish. The Buffy of this world is dead. She died during an execution a few days ago.”

Buffy breathes out in relief, “She didn’t die because the Powers wanted me to replace her, right? If she died how am I going to replace her?”

Whistler shakes his head, “No, it actually was her time. She was supposed to take out the vampires for the execution and die in the fire. The Powers actually asked her if she had a problem with you taking over her life. She laughed at them and told them as long as she doesn't have to keep fighting then someone else can take over. It was very generous of her but not unexpected.” Buffy sits back down relieved. “The Powers tweaked the timeline a tiny bit after her death. They removed the body from the fire and sent in that the execution was complete so you would get paid and make it look like you didn’t die. Everyone thinks that you are recovering from the execution, I mean, not many people know you are the Slayer but those that do were notified you were taking a break for a few weeks from executions.”

“Okay. But is that all I do, just executions”

“Nope, you consult with the local police when a case comes up that’s preternatural or seems it. They have you and one other person who consults but they like you better. Personality conflicts.”

Buffy laughs, “Doesn’t surprise me. I excel at a sunny disposition.”

Whistler stands up, “Well, Buffy, that’s all I think you need to know, right now. The information will come to you tonight but if the Powers believe that you are being overwhelmed they will stop and continue the next day. They don’t want you to go crazy.”

Buffy rolls her eyes, “That would be nice.”

Another portal opens behind Whistler but as bright as the one that brought them here. Buffy walks up and hugs Whistler. He startles, not expecting it. 

“Thank You for helping me. I knew I would go crazy with them.” She steps back.

“You are very welcome, kid.” He turns to go into the portal.

“ Oh, Whistler.” He turns to look at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

“Where am I?”

He smirks, “ St. Louis.” He turns and walks into the portal.

It closes with a flash of light leaving Buffy all by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of looking for a house and Anita books are packed, so it will be a little bit for Chapter 2 cause I have to find the place I'm going to insert Buffy.


End file.
